The Jesuit Doesn't Live Here Anymore
by preachersgal
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Josiah's background before he joined up with the Seven? Here's a little offering of why Josiah Sanchez left his Jesuit stiudies.
_**The Jesuit Doesn't Live Here Anymore . . .**_

 _ **[Josiah/OC's - OW]**_

The seven men went about settling in to life in the town of Four Corners after the events in the Seminole village. Josiah Sanchez dropped his packs on the floor of the room beside the church and looked around.

The building certainly needed work – a great deal of it. And as he's told Nathan Jackson, this town needed Him.

Walking through the interior of the church, the big man started to think of the chores that needed to be accomplished in this modest house of worship. A church should be a sanctuary for anyone who needed help. Sighing, he thought back to another church, one that wasn't much of a sanctuary to a widow and her four children . . . . .

 _ **Montana, 15 years earlier . . . .**_

"Father, please, we need protection. The Marshall is transporting that prisoner to trial and there's no one else who can help!"

The pleading voice of the woman drew Josiah's attention. The young man, studying to be a Jesuit, always had a weakness for women in distress. He paused out of sight of the two persons speaking inside the church.

"Mrs. Richardson," Father Jasper replied, his voice mild but tinged with the slightest exasperation, "you must put your trust in God."

"Father Jasper, I am a God-fearing woman and I have prayed until I am hoarse. Prayer didn't save my husband's life in that fire and I don't think it's going to save my daughters or myself now."

The priest shook his head, "You lack faith, Mrs. Richardson."

Anger shook the woman and she trembled as she spoke, "You may think that, Father, but it is not true. That – that man wants our land."

"Perhaps it is time for you to consider selling your land; perhaps that is God's plan for you."

"Sell our land? For 10% of its value? No – Never! That land is ours. It's the only legacy my daughters have from their father. One day, they will live there with their husbands and raise families."

"You should not put your trust in material possessions. The Bible says, 'Lay not up for yourselves treasures upon earth, where moth and rust doth corrupt, and where thieves break through and steal –"

"You do not understand! That land is how we earn our living, how I feed my children, even how I have money for the collection plate."

"Mrs. Richardson, I do understand and the church is here for you. But we cannot meddle in the laws of the land. That is the Marshall's job."

"Father Jasper, you are the most infuriating man I have ever met." Turning on her heel, the woman stalked out of the church.

Father Jasper shook his head as he watched Mrs. Richardson depart the house of worship.

Josiah took a deep breath and came around the corner.

"Father Jasper?" He began.

"Yes, Brother Sanchez?" The Priest replied.

"I'm sorry, Father, I couldn't help overhearing –"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Brother Sanchez."

"But as missionaries of God, aren't we obligated to help our parishioners?"

"And we do, Brother Sanchez. However, there are limits to the assistance we can offer."

"But surely –"

"Brother Sanchez, you have duties to perform. Do not trouble yourself with these matters."

"Yes, Father." Josiah turned away reluctantly.

Maybe there was nothing Father Jasper could do – but there was something Josiah could do.

~M7~

The outlaw who rode up to the lone ranch house sat large in the saddle. Bart Stone thought he'd found easy pickings with the widow Richardson and her daughters.

The family was unaware that there was gold on their land. Gold – that Stone wanted for himself. He just had to get the women the heck out of here and he was tired of waiting.

Drawing his horse up before the homestead, he threw the reins around the hitching post and dismounted, a rifle in his hands.

"Mrs. Richardson!" Stone called, "Time's up!"

Sadie Richardson leaned over the trapdoor to the root cellar. She looked down at her four daughters.

"Remember, not a sound!" She hissed.

"Be careful, mama," her eldest daughter, Dinah, whispered.

Sadie nodded and shut the cellar door. Straightening, she made her way to the entrance. Opening the door enough to look out, but not making her way onto the porch, she looked at Stone.

"I've told you before, Mr. Stone, this land is not for sale," Sadie said.

Stone grinned, "Not lookin' to buy it now, Mrs. Richardson. Time's up. You and yer daughters get out or I'll burn the place over your heads."

"You wouldn't dare!"

With a laugh, Stone said, "Or wouldn't I?"

"I don't think so!" A deep voice called from behind Stone, emanating from the barn.

Whirling, Stone came face to face with a tall young man holding his pistol left-handed, cocked and pointed at Stone's chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Stone asked

"Divine retribution," Josiah Sanchez replied.

Stone lifted his rifle but Josiah had already fired a single shot. The Jesuit watched as Stone's eyes went wide, a second before he dropped.

"Mama! Mama!" Cried came from inside the house at the sound of gunfire.

~M7~

Marshall Cramer sat in his office, Josiah Sanchez seated at a chair before his desk.

"No charges will be pressed against you, Mr. Sanchez. According to Mrs. Richardson, you fired in self-defense. I'm only sorry I wasn't here to deal with Stone. He's a wanted man," Cramer said.

Josiah nodded, "I only did what I thought was best." He rose to his feet, "If there's nothing else?"

"Well, you know, there is a reward for Stone."

Sanchez shook his head. "Give it to the Richardson's."

"You sure?"

"Yup." Josiah nodded and made his way from the jailhouse, headed toward the church.

~M7~

"I'm afraid it can't be helped, Brother Sanchez," Father Jasper said.

Josiah was seated in the priest's darkened office, while Father Jasper sat behind his large desk, shaking his head.

"It would give the Jesuit's a bad name. A Jesuit with a gun? You killed a man." He clicked his tongue in mock despair.

"I saved that family while the Jesuits did nothing!" Josiah countered.

"I can see, Josiah, that this is not the place for you. May God lead you to the path of righteousness. But that is not to be found in this parish."

Josiah was silent for a moment and then he stood. "Doesn't the Bible say 'defend the poor and fatherless: do justice to the afflicted and needy'? That's all I was doing, Father Jasper." The big man turned on his heel and left.

~M7~

Riding his horse out of town, Josiah heard someone calling him from the boardwalk.

"Mr. Sanchez!" A woman's voice called.

Josiah reined in to see Mrs. Richardson and her young daughters, loading a wagon with previsions in front of the General Store.

"Ma'am," Josiah nodded, tipping his hat.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes ma'am. Time for me to move on."

She nodded, "Thank you. Thank you for your help. We'll never forget you. God bless." Sadie and her daughters waved good-bye as Josiah rode off.

~M7~

 _ **Four Corners, 15 years later . . .**_

Josiah stood on the small porch of the churched and looked over the town. He smiled to himself. It still gave him a good feeling to help folks. That much hadn't changed.

"Hey Josiah!" A young voice called from the main street.

Josiah glanced over to see JD Dunne and Buck Wilmington across the boardwalk.

"Come on, Josiah!" Buck called. "We're all goin' down to the saloon."

Sanchez smiled, "Be right there, brothers."

It was good to be home.

~End~


End file.
